


Pirate AU

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: AU, Gen, Pirates, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds himself captured and face to face with a pirate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhh so yeah…I don’t even know, this is utter crap and just akjsdhalsdkjashdlakj but I do kinda really really like this au already. Sassy Captain Digger is fun to write xD Ehh but anyways, feedback and ideas are very welcome!

  
Sam winced when the sudden bright light stirred him up and he made the mistake of trying to open his eyes. The light was blinding after the darkness and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried to curl up into a ball, only to realize he was tied up to a mast and then he remembered.

“Wakey wakey big boy!” An irritatingly cheery voice sing songed and he forced his eyes open again to glare at his capturer. “I guess I hit you harder than I thought, you’ve been out for a few hours now.” The man continued just as cheerily as he squated in front of him.  
Sam gritted his teeth and continued to glare at the man, which only seemed to amuse him more and that in turn only made Sam angrier.

“Aww come on now, no need to try to kill me with your eyes, even if they are quite piercing blue.” He chuckled as he slightly rocked on his feet and bent his head to the side curiously. “You’re awfully handsome for a sailor, you’re built like one but you don’t quite look…rough enough. You look more like those wannabe sailors from some rich families.”  
“Is that why I’m here?” Sam asked coldly.

“Ah, see, you’re not dumb either.” The man actually giggled at that, taking Sam a little by surprise and he blinked astonished. “I take it that I made the right choice in taking you with us then. Now I don’t suppose you could tell me your name?”

“Fuck you.” Sam growled vehemently. He hated pirates. He hated them more than anything else and he would rather die than comply to anything they asked of him.

“Tut tut, that’s no way to respond to a simple question, we’re just having a friendly conversation here.” The man waved his finger in front of him, frowning and pouting quite ridiculously and Sam had to agree that he wasn’t quite like how he had always imagined pirates to be like. “Now let’s try again, I’m Digger, the captain of his small but formidable ship and her crew.” The strange man spoke proudly and then made a gesture to indicate that it was Sam’s turn to introduce himself.

“Why should I tell you anything?” Sam asked defiantly, still refusing to play along but to his annoyance Digger didn’t seem to mind. “What are you doing to do to me, kill me if I don’t cooperate? I would rather die than give you a chance to extort anything from my family.”

“Ah, no need to get all dramatic. We’re not in a hurry you see, it’s going to be weeks before we need to doc again or find another ship to rob so you’ll be stuck here anyway. And we’re not violent like some of my peers, we don’t kill or torture innocent people. Well at least not much, some accidents might happen every now and then.” Digger shrugged and then suddenly flopped down on the floor. “I’d have no problem even untying you right now, it’s just you against us all and you can’t sail the ship by yourself. It would just be easier for all of us if you cooperated.”

Sam could only stare at the man. His whole life he’d been told how cruel and evil pirates are, how they show no mercy to anyone and how they do as they please. But here he was, face to face with one and there was this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that was telling him that the man wasn’t lying. And he almost wanted to believe him and relent. But then those thoughts made him furious. How dared he even think of such thoughts, he’d shame his whole family if he let these scum use him.

“I’m not telling you pieces of dirt anything. You’re all worse than scum.” He barely had time to hiss before Digger leaped forward and smacked his cheek hard with an open palm before grabbing his face and forcing him to look up at him.

“Watch what you say about my crew.” Digger said in a dangerously low tone, his cheery and childish appearance replaced for the first time by a truly vicious one that made shivers run down Sam’s spine. “You think you know all about us and think we’re all the same? You think you can judge us? I have plenty of good men in my crew, actually good men who wouldn’t hurt a fly but who’ve had no other choice to survive than becoming a pirate because people like you” Digger tightened his hold on his face then and Sam could see the anger flaring in his deep blue eyes. “screwed them over. Rich people are no better than scum, they exploit the poor just to make more money for themselves. They are more selfish and ruthless than most of us, we only steal to survive and everyone get’s an equal cut. And like I said, we don’t hurt people but I can make an exception to any rich daddy’s boys who think they’re so much better than us.”

Digger gave him one more look then before he let go of him just as suddenly as he had grabbed him and walked away, slamming the door shut and leaving Sam alone in the dark again.


	2. Sob story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out who Sam really is reveals more than just his name to both of them.

He didn’t have to sit in the dark for long though, before the door opened again and another man walked in and he immediately gave him the same glare treatment.

“I’ll have you know, Digger isn’t easily pissed off but what ever you did or said…man it’s been a while since I’ve seen him that mad. I’m surprised you’re still in one piece.” The man chuckled as he grabbed a chair seemingly out of no where and placed it right in front of him before sitting down on it.

“What do you want?” Sam growled and again he was only rewarded with an annoying grin, making him wonder what the hell kind of pirates were they all.

“Nothing really, I was just curious.” The man said simply as he crossed his legs. “I’m Jan by the way.”

“Oh gee, I would shake your hand if I just could.” Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he half heartedly tugged on the ropes that tied him to the pole. 

“Huh, now I’m even more curious, he usually likes smart asses, what on earth did you say to him?” Jan leaned forwards and Sam was about to tell him to mind his own business but then the door slammed open and Digger marched in with a face splitting grin.

“Oh he just called us the usual stuff; scum, pieces of dirt.” Digger answered for him, the grin on his face now turning to a more dangerous looking one as his eyes narrowed as he leaned on the back of the chair Jan was sitting on. “But my dear Jan, does he look a bit familiar to you?” He asked the smaller man, apparently confusing him as he looked back and worth between him and Sam with a frown.

“No, not really…why?”

“Well imagine him a scrawny tall and skinny ten-year-old, how about then?” Digger asked again and it only took a few more seconds before Jan’s eyes widened in realisation.

“Are you serious? It’s him?!” 

Digger only grinned wider, especially pleased by the look of utter confusion on Sam’s face. Then he reached to pull something from his pocket before throwing it towards Sam.

And when the small silver necklace fell on the ground near his feet Sam’s face went from panic to shock before he tried to cover it with nonchalance.

“W-what’s that’s supposed to tell me?” He asked, silently cursing ever having brought it with him.

“I found it in your belongings.” Digger said triumphantly as he stood back up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s the insignia of the Budja family.”

“And how the hell would you know that?” Sam snapped then.

“Because of this.” Digger said suddenly coldly as he pulled up his right hand sleeve to reveal a burn mark on the inside of his forearm, exactly like the one on the necklace.

While Sam was too shocked by that revelation to do more than stare in disbelief, Digger motioned Jan to leave the room and he took his place on the chair, taking his time to roll his sleeve back down.

“You’re Sven, aren’t you.” It was more like statement than a question and Sam could only nod slowly. 

“H-how…” He tried to ask but wasn’t quite able to form the words.

“Your parents used to send you to your uncle’s farm in Cologne didn’t they?” Digger asked but continued before Sam even had the time to nod. “Well, my family worked for your uncle. We were simple fishermen and owned a small house by the sea but since it was on your uncle’s land we had to pay ridiculous taxes that we couldn’t afford so beside fishing we had to work on his farm too. I helped as much as I could.” He paused for a moment and even Sam could see that this wasn’t exactly a topic he liked to talk about. “I remember there was this kid around one summer, younger than me but still taller and quite skinny, one time when I was fishing alone by the river and I saw him running away from the house and he tripped near the riverbank and fell into the water.”

“You…it was you?!” Sam interrupted him then as he was hit with realization. Digger looked down for a moment before nodding and continuing.

“I pulled you out of the water and carried you back home.” He said quietly. “And instead of a reward or even a thanks, your uncle claimed it was all my fault, that I had pushed you into the river. He beat me as a punishment and raised our taxes even more. And then the next winter my parents got ill, we couldn’t afford a doctor and…when they died, your uncle decided that the only way for my sister to pay off our debts was for her to sell me to him. He didn’t even give her a a chance to say no really, he just took me and marked me like some damn animal…”

There was a long silence after that, both men seemingly in their own worlds with Sam trying to understand everything he’d just heard and Digger just feeling numb.

“Anyway.” Digger spoke suddenly and got back on his feet. “I didn’t intend to make you change your mind about us with my sob story, trust me everyone on this ship has one. Just thought you should know because to be honest, you owe me.” He said and behind his blank stare Sam could see a flash of pain and anger.

“W-wait.” He said without even thinking when the other man turned to leave. There were so many things he wanted to ask him about, so many things he wanted to say but there was one thing beyond everything else that he had been wanting to say for a long time. 

“I…thank you.”


End file.
